Anniversary
by thatoneface852
Summary: Its Spyro's and Cynder's fifth anniversary and they couldn't be happier, however when they are kidnapped, along with Flame and Ember what will happen? Oneshot, Lemon


**Hello all you men and women out there. Like I said in the description this story is rated M for smut, so if you are under 18, read at your own risk. This story contains M/M F/F and M/F. This is also my first story, so it will most likely be bad so bear with me on this one. **

**You have been warned.**

It's been six years since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, and it's been five years since Spyro and Cynder first became mates. Over the six years that Spyro and Cynder spent in Warfang they both befriended two dragons, Ember and Flame.

On this special day Flame and Ember were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for their friends to saw up. When Spyro and Cynder entered the cafeteria Ember raised her paw and waved them over. Upon sitting down Spyro said "Hello Ember, Flame how are you two doing this morning?"

"We are doing fine, Spyro thank you for asking," said Flame.

"So what do you two have planned today?" asked Cynder.

"Well our 3rd anniversary is coming up in about two weeks from now, so we are preparing for that," said Ember.

"Speaking of anniversary's, isn't yours coming up soon?" asked Flame as he pointed to Spyro and Cynder.

"Actually its today," said Spyro.

"Oh well then, happy anniversary then. I believe this is your 5th one correct?" said Flame, earning a nod from both Spyro and Cynder.

"Do you guys have anything special planned today?" asked Ember.

"Well I don't know," said Cynder. "Spyro told me that he has the whole day planned for us."

"That I do, and don't worry Cynder I promise today will be one of the best days of our lives."

"Well then I can't wait," said Cynder as she kissed Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder continued to kiss one another when a mole wearing a red vest, and black pants came up to them with a pencil and paper in hand. Pretending to cough, Spyro and Cynder stopped kissing and gave the mole their attention.

"Hello Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame, I will be your waiter this lunch time. My name is Amador, what you like to have?" said the mole as he placed the pencil on the note pad waiting for the others to give him there orders.

"Well we just got here, so just water for now." said Cynder.

"Alright two waters for Spyro and Cynder, and what about you two" said Amador to Ember and Flame?

"Well I'm not all that hungry, what about you Ember?" asked Flame.

Ember shook her head. "We should be going actually we are rather busy," said Ember.

"Oh come now, surely you spare some time. Just get some water, and we can hang out some more," said Spyro.

Ember and Flame thought about this for a moment. "Well we really should get working on our anniversary, but I'm sure we can stay here for a little bit," said Ember.

"Alright then so I've got four waters them correct?" asked Amador. The group nodded and Amador left towards the kitchen. A few minutes later Amador came back with a tray with four glasses of water on it. After handing each glass to each member of the group, Amador stood still waiting for Spyro and Cynder to order some food.

"I think I will have the roasted sheep," said Spyro after taking a sip of his water.

"And I will just have a salad," said Cynder also taking a drink from her glass.

"You sure you don't want a salad as well Spyro, you're going to become fat if you don't eat more of your greens," said Flame after drinking from his glass of water.

"Oh lay off of him Flame, you could loss a few pounds yourself," said Ember after she took a sip of her drink

Suddenly Spyro said "Oh, I don't feel too good," before collapsing on the table.

Cynder was about to say something, but suddenly felt the same way as Spyro did, and collapsed onto the table as well, shortly followed by Ember and Flame.

When they woke up all four of them were in a large cage. Upon closer inspection, they saw a large bed, and a table inside the cage with them.

"Were we, what happened," asked Ember in a panic?

After saying that, Amador stepped out of the shadows and into a beam of light. "I drugged your water, and brought you here. As for where here is, is not something you need to know," said Amador.

"Why you," shouted Flame as he tried roasting the mole with a fire ball only for a puff of smoke to come out of his mouth instead. "What the hell, why can't I use my fire breath?" asked Flame Confused.

The others tried to use their elemental breaths as well but none of them could.

"Save your energy, I have a dark crystal right over there," said Amador as he pointed to a black crystal that was sitting in the corner.

"What do you want from us?" asked Spyro.

"Well that's simple, all I want you guys to do is mate," said Amador with glee.

"What!" they all screamed at the same time.

"There is no way we are going to do that, you sick bastard," said Cynder.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," said Amador as he pointed to the ceiling.

Looking upwards the group saw that the ceiling of their cage was covered in spikes.

"If you don't comply then I will drop the ceiling on top of all of you. So what do you say? Do you want to start mating, or shall I just cut the rope holding the ceiling up" asked Amador?

Not wanting to die, and with an angry look on their faces, both Ember and Cynder went in-between Spyro's and Flame's legs and began to lick there nut sacks. Earning a moan from the two male dragons, both of their cocks began to appear.

Soon they became fully erect. Glancing over to Flame's penis, Cynder noticed that Flame had a longer cock then Spyro, however Spyro's was much thicker.

"Well come now boys, surely it would be only fair if you pleasure your mates right?" said Amador.

Hearing this, both Ember and Cynder removed their heads from underneath the boys and laid down and exposed there slightly wet pussies. Cynder and Ember felt a sudden wave of pleasure as Spyro and Flame licked there cunts.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you guys please each other," suggested Amador

Knowing this was more of an order, Flame and Spyro changed positions so that their cocks were dangling from Cynder's and Ember's face. Slightly eager Ember engulfed Flame's entire dick as she deep throated him. Following Ember, Cynder got as much as Spyro's huge cock into her mouth, however it was too thick to fit the entire thing in. The girls continued to suck on the boys, while moaning as their mates licked there cunts.

Both male dragons buried their faces deep into the girl's pussies as they explored the inside of their mates with their tongue.

Suddenly Cynder felt her stomach turn, and her lower regions tightened, as she began to suck on Spyro harder, as she felt her climax coming. Spyro's eyes widened as he felt this, but continued to pleasure Cynder.

Feeling the same, Ember did the same thing with Flame. Not being able to take anymore both boys' felt there balls getting slightly constricted as they were close to finishing. The four of them then climaxed together. Cynder and Ember gulped down as much of their partners seed down while they got there cunts cleaned off by the boys.

Once they finished cleaning each other off, they got off one another.

"There we did as you asked now let us go!" shouted Flame.

"Not a chance. Not until I'm satisfied with what I've seen," said Amador. "Now then what next… oh I know, Ember I want you to lay down on your back." Ember did as told. "Now Cynder I want you to lay down on top of her, and grind your sweet pussies together."

Clenching her teeth together, Cynder did as she was told and laid on top of Ember. She couldn't help but moan however as she slid her cunt across Ember's, earning a moan from her as well. The two of them moved back and forth, feeling more and more pleasure as they continued to grind against one another.

"Come now get into it" said Amador "Start making out with her".

"I'm sorry" said Cynder before she kissed Ember. Cynder then stuck her tongue out waiting for Ember to grant her entrance into her mouth. Opening her mouth Ember began wrestling with Cynder's tongue as they both tried to gain dominance. Cynder's eye widen before quickly shutting as the kiss only made their act even more pleasurable.

The boys watched as their loved one have sex with one another. They couldn't help but feel there dicks grow hard again as they watched the show.

"Now then," said Amador turning his attention to Flame and Spyro. "While they are doing that, I want you Spyro to mount your friend."

"What" said Spyro! "No I would never do such a thing to my best friend."

"Well then I guess will just have to cut this rope then," said Amador as he took a knife out of this vest and walked over to the rope that held the ceiling.

"Wait!" shouted Flame. Turning to Spyro, Flame said "I know that you don't want to do this, and neither do I, but we don't have a choice here. Let's just get this over with, and we don't ever have to speak of this again ok?"

Not saying anything, Spyro walked behind Flame. Spyro was just about to mount Flame when Amador said "Wait one moment, you can't just plow right into him, you have to lobe him up a bit, if you know what I mean".

Sighing, Spyro stuck one of his claws into his mouth and drenched it in his saliva. He then slowly inserted it into Flame's tail hole. Flame count help but shack a little as he felt the wet appendage enter him. Taking his claw out, Spyro then mounted Flame.

"You ready Flame?" asked Spyro.

"Just get it over with."

With that said Spyro thrusted his entire cock inside of Flame in one quick thrust. Flame let out a yip as he felt a dick enter him for the first time. He felt a lot of pain as his tail hole was stretched from Spyro's thick penis. Spyro also felt some pain as he never felt something so tight around his penis.

"Ugh you're so tight," moaned Spyro as he pulled half way out before thrusting all the way back in feeling his balls slap against Flames behind.

"Your… you're so big," moaned Flame as he started to get use to Spyro's size as he contended to fuck Flame.

"Fuck you're too tight, I'm not going to last much longer," grunted Spyro as he pulled out of him again.

Lost in the pleasure Flame said "yes blow your load inside of me!"

Back over with the girls both Cynder and Ember began moaning each other's names into one another's mouths while they rubbed there pussies together more.

"Ember…"

"Cynder…"

The two stopped their kiss as they gasped for air. All of a sudden Ember felt Cynder reach down with one of her paws, and began to finger Ember with the back of her paw. Ember moaned as she felt Cynder spread her folds, with her claw. Ember loved it, and she wanted Cynder to feel just as happy. Reaching down herself Ember began to paw Cynder as well.

For a split second Cynder stopped what she was doing, as she shuddered from Ember's touch. Cynder looked down at Ember, and could help but kiss her once more.

They suddenly broke off their kiss and shouted to the heavens as they both climaxed. Cynder then fell down on top of Ember before looking up at her again and shared a passionate kiss.

Back over to the boys, Spyro was thrusting harder into Flame.

"Oh sweet ancestors this feels good," moaned Flame.

"I can't take it anymore; I'm going to cum,"

Flame and Spyro then let out a large moan as Spyro released his seed inside Flame. Pulling it out, Flame then turned around and licked Spyro clean.

Once Flame finished Spyro said while panting "There… you happy now… can we leave now?"

"No not yet, young ones we still have much to do together. Besides, Flame hasn't come yet; it would only be fair if you gave him some release."

Groaning Spyro knelt down in-between Flames legs and took his cock into his mouth. Bobbing his head, Flame felt Spyro take most of his cock into his mouth. Flame couldn't help but moan as he felt Spyro's muzzle get buried in his testacies.

It wasn't long before Flame felt his climax coming so he grabbed the back of Spyro's head and thrusted his entire cock into Spyro's mouth as he released his jizz.

Spyro tried to remove his head from underneath Flame, but Flame held his head secure until the last drop of his semen was released into Spyro's mouth. Once his head was free, Spyro began coughing up most of the semen.

Giving Spyro a minute Amado then said "Now wasn't that fun?" However no one gave him a reply. "Alright then, on to the next one. Now Ember and Cynder, I want you two to stay how you are. Spyro I want you to go over to them and stick you dick in-between there folds. You Flame on the other hand probably want revenge on Spyro, so why don't you fuck his ass now."

Spyro's eyes widened with slight fear as he heard that. Walking over to Cynder and Ember, Spyro mounted on top of Cynder and Ember and like Amado told him to do, he placed his cock in-between there vaginas.

Spyro couldn't help be slightly shutter as he felt the two hot, wet, and slightly sticky folds of the two females caress his manhood. Coming up behind him, Flame licked one of his claws and like Spyro did to him he inserted it into Spyro's rear end.

Spyro also yelped in surprise as he felt for the first time in his life something beginning inside his ass hole.

Once Flame removed his finger he lifted himself onto his back legs and wrapped his arms around Spyro for balance. Spyro could feel the warm presence of Flame's penis that was mere centimeters away from Spyro's tail hole.

Again jumping in surprise as Spyro felt Flame ram his long dick inside Spyro. Spyro oddly felt at total bliss as he felt Flame's testacies his rear end and he almost forgot that he had Ember and Cynder below him.

That is until he heard Cynder say in a seductive voice "please don't keep us waiting any longer."

Returning to the task at hand Spyro began thrusting forwards, making himself, Cynder, and Ember moan as Spyro rubbed his cock against their needy womanhood's.

Ember and Cynder could feel part of Spyro's massive dick spread there folds apart and enter then slightly. The two felt so good, with Spyro in-between them and they couldn't help but start making out again.

"Fuck Flame, you fell so good inside me," moaned out Spyro as he continued to pleasure the girls.

"You're not to… bad yourself," said Flame. "You have a real nice ass,"

Soon both Spyro and Flame were thrusting in unison. As Spyro would thrust forward, Flame would pull his dick out of Spyro, then he would trust it forwards, as Spyro pulled back. The four were in total bliss as they were all pleased by one another. Soon they could all feel there climaxes coming.

"Shit, Spyro, I'm not going to last must longer," said Flame as he once again felt in his core the sensation of his climax coming.

"I'm almost there as well, oh fuck, yes Flame fuck me" shouted Spyro feeling the slight stinging of his balls as they were squeezed, ready to release the sperm they held in them.

"Yes Spyro, please fire your glorious cum all over us" moaned Cynder as herself and Ember began shaking back and forth which was stimulating Spyro even more.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm going to cum!" shouted Ember as she and the other climaxed

They all stood still in there same positions as they started to calm down from their actions.

"Well now wasn't that exciting?" asked Amado. "Now let's have some more fun. Cynder I want you to go over there and start pawing yourself."

Cynder then stood up and walked over to the corner Amado pointed to. Leaning her spine against the cage wall, she reached down and rubbed her paws over her vagina. She moaned as she continued to pleasure herself.

"Now for the rest of you, Spyro I want you and Flame to have sex with Ember. I don't care in what positions you're in, just do it," said Amado

Not wanting Spyro to fuck Embers vagina, Flame laid down leaving his dick hanging in the air, waiting for Ember to climb on. Doing as instructed Ember crawled over Flame and slowly slid his penis into her pussy. Once she hilted him, Spyro came up behind her and mounted her.

Ember couldn't help but gasp as she felt Spyro enter her rear. Soon the two male dragons began thrusting, in and out of Embers tail hole and vagina. Both Flame and Spyro let out a moan as they could feel the others dick moving inside Ember a few meters away. Not only that but both Flame and Spyro could feel Spyro's nuts scrap across Flames as they thrusted back and forth.

This however didn't last long as Ember soon came all over Flame's crouch and balls, which was then followed by Flame and Spyro who also came inside of Ember.

After pulling out of her, Ember tried to stand up, but the world around her was slightly spinning after she came so many times.

Amado turned his attention back to Cynder, who had her tongue hanging out of her muzzle as she ferociously used two claws and dug them as deep into her womanhood as her claws could reach.

"Excuse me Spyro but it seems like your mate is ever so desperately trying to relieve herself, why don't you help her," said Amado. "In fact why don't you help as well Flame?"

Blindly following his orders Spyro walked over to Cynder, and licked her paw that was pleasuring her. Knowing what Spyro wanted Cynder removed her paw, and laid Spyro down and climbed on top of him. Much like the recent events with Ember, Cynder lowered herself on to Spyro's cock. The two of them moaned as Spyro entered her. Still needy for some release, Cynder quickly dropped herself down, and quickly shot back up, as she moved as quickly as her body let her.

Seeing this Flame had to grab hold of her to keep her still, as he thrusted his own dick inside her tail hole. Cynder's eyes went wide as her tail hole was entered. Once inside her Flame released Cynder who fell over on top of Spyro. Now getting to work both Flame and Spyro began screwing Cynder, while once again they felt there nuts slightly rubbing against one another.

Cynder however could not hold out much longer after pawing herself for a while and cam all over Spyro's cock as it buried itself deep inside her.

Feeling his own climax coming Spyro grabbed Cynder's head and forced her to share a passionate kiss with him as he released his seed inside her. Soon after Spyro came Flame also ejaculated. Cynder shuddered as she felt the sticky white substance being shot into her rear.

The three of them then notice that Ember had crawled over. She approached Flame and began to suck on his dick.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun Cynder copied Ember and started to suck Spyro off. Both boys couldn't help by groan in pleasure as there mates were licking their penises clean. Flame let out a massive moan as Ember used one of her free paws and began to play with Flame's balls. Wanting Spyro to feel just as good, she used her tail and wrapped it around his nuts. Spyro moaned as he felt Cynder slightly squeeze and lightly pull on his scrotum.

The fun did not last long however as Amado said "Alright you cock whores that's enough. Spyro and Cynder I want the two of you to suck each other off on top of that table."

Doing as told, the two dragons jumped on top of the table and flipped around so that both of their private parts were mere centimeters way from there muzzles. Going back to what she was doing, Cynder took all of Spyro's cock inside her mouth. Not wanting Cynder to feel left out, Spyro began to lick Cynder's puffy folds.

"Now isn't that a sight to behold," said Amado. "Still we can't leave you two out of it now can we? I want the two of you to fuck each other under the table, while helping Spyro and Cynder lick one another."

Both Flame and Ember walked over to the table and sat down. Ember moved her head next to Cynder's and began to lick whatever part of Spyro's lower body that she could, while Flame did the same with Cynder's body. Then with a little bit of difficulty, the two under the table found each other's privates and started to have sex.

Both Spyro and Cynder both squirmed a little as they felt there friends tongues licking them. The four of them couldn't feel any more bliss then they were feeling at that moment. All that swam through their minds was to pleasure there friends and loved ones. They forgot about the danger they were in, they forgot about Amado, they forgot about their friendship. All that matter to the four of them was sex, and pleasure.

Most of their body felt numb other then there lower regions, as they were licked or fucked. Soon the pleasure became over whelming and they all came. Cynder did her best to drink all of Spyro's sperm down, but couldn't help but let a bit leak out of her muzzle, which Ember happily lapped up.

As for Spyro, and Flame, they were licking parts all over Cynder's legs and pussy wanting the taste of her nectar.

Once all Spyro and Cynder were clean, the two of them started to rest on top of the table, while under the table Flame and Ember were going at it with more intensity. Both Flames and Embers body were pressed together. Ember shook slightly every time Flame thrusted his manhood as deep into Ember's pussy. Ember couldn't help but let out a scream of pleasure as she felt her woman hood being ravaged by Flame. She felt her heart beating faster and faster with each and every thrust from Flame.

Ember nearly jumped out of her scales as she felt Flame's penis reach her womb. With this sudden boost in pleasure, Ember couldn't help but tightly constrict Flame's entire dick with her vaginal walls before cumming all over it.

While Ember held onto Flame, he continued to rock back and forth inside her. Feeling his one release coming, he quickly pulled out of her, and sprayed her underbelly with his seed. Instead of licking it up, Flame crawled up Embers body spreading his sperm around his and her body and started to kiss her passionately.

Amado grinned, as another idea came to his head. "Girls you seem tired, why don't you go take a rest."

Both Cynder and Ember walked over to the bed and sat there.

"Now then as for you two," said Amado pointing to Flame and Spyro. "I want the two of you to jerk each other off."

Spyro crawled over to Flame, and sat down in front of him and leaned backwards, exposing his cock. Flame got as close to Spyro as possible, and wrapped his legs around them. Flame cringed slightly as he felt Spyro's dick pulsate against his. Spyro then wrapped his paw around Flame's dick, while also grabbing his own, and started to stroke both of their penises. The two of them moaned as they felt both of their dicks rub up on one another's manhood's, as Spyro continued to paw each other off. The two of them couldn't hold it in for very long, as they both came onto their own chests.

"Well now aren't the two of you just some dirty sluts," said Amado with a grin. "Clean each other up."

The two males then began to lick the semen of each other. Soon enough they were both clean.

Amado couldn't help but close his eyes, satisfied with what he watched however, he wanted more. He mumbling to himself, "now what should you guys do next?' however Amado's thoughts were suddenly broken as he heard both Ember and Cynder moan in pleasure.

Opening his eyes he saw that all four dragons were all standing on their two back legs and their eyes were glazed over. Cynder and Ember were sandwiched together by Spyro and Flame, and they started pumping there cocks inside their mates pussies. They were all bouncing up and down at different times; both Ember and Cynder felt there clitoris rub against one another as Flame's and Spyro's cocks was thrusting in and out of them.

"Oh well now," said Amado "this is an unexpected turn of events. Well seeing as I don't need to keep a watchful eye on them, I guess I can have some fun myself." Amado then pulled down his pants and lets his already hard on free from its imprisonment that was his pants.

As the four dragons were in total bliss as they fucked one another Amado began to jerk off at the sight of the mating frenzy. Craning their heads around Cynder passionately kissed Spyro, while Ember was doing the same with Flame.

As both Spyro and Flame fucked there mates, they could feel intense pain in their sore testacies as it slapped there mates soft sexy rears. They then felt a large amount of dragon semen deep within bloat up. Suddenly Spyro and Flame felt there balls swelling as well as tightening. They did their best to hold it in for as long as they could. As they continued to hold it in they felt there nuts become sore. One thing was sure that they were going to cum big time. They began to shake as they felt there sperm slowly crawl down there lengths and closer to the entrance

In a large eruption, semen exploded from their genitals and was spread all over Ember's and Cynder's lower body's.

Both Ember and Cynder felt the boys cum fill there wombs and most likely impregnating them.

Exhausted both Flame and Ember fell over onto their sides.

With their counter weights gone, both Spyro and Cynder fell forwards. Panting heavily Spyro and Cynder saw that Ember and Flame have fallen asleep, with Flame still inside her.

Seeing this Spyro Pulled out of Cynder, and slowly walked over to the cage door.

Seeing that his fun was over Amado took a key out for his vest and unlocked the door.

Both Spyro and Cynder walked out, panting still from their sexual high. Slowly Spyro walked over to the stone walls and removed one of the fake tiles in the ground revealing a large bag. Picking up the bag Spyro carried it over to Amado and handed it to him.

Opening the bag up Amado counted the different colored crystals that were inside.

"See I… told you I had everything… planned for our anniversary," said Spyro panting as he turned around to face Cynder.

"Thanks Spyro… that was … amazing," said Cynder panting as well. "I hope that … this whole experience… hasn't turned you gay… Spyro… I heard what you said… when Flame was fucking you."

Chuckling Spyro said "No need … to worry about that… Flame was nice… but you're so much better," Spyro then walked up to Cynder and kissed her.

Spyro and Cynder both faced Amado when they heard him say "Ehem I don't mean to break up this lovely scene between you to, but do you think you guys could…" said Amado as he guested to his still hard penis.

"Well I don't know, I'm still game for one more but what about you Cyn...," said Spyro as he turned around, only to find that Cynder was no longer behind him. Confused, Spyro turned back around and saw Cynder rubbing Amado hairy cock with her paw. Cynder then raised her tail, showing Spyro he pussy as it still dripped some of his sperm out of it.

"Get over here big boy," said Cynder before taking Amado into her mouth.

Spyro only giggled, as he mounted Cynder once more.

**Well there you have it. I do hope you all enjoyed this story, but if you didn't feel free to scream all you want at me. I would like to personally thank human by form dragon by heart, for all of his help with this story. He did some beta reading as well as added a few ideas to the story. If you liked or disliked this story please give it a review, I would love to hear what you think about this story.**


End file.
